Legend of Zelda: Seven Sacred Treasures
by viceversus
Summary: Link finds a way to destroy Ganon for good, but can he pull through with Hyrule falling apart? *Note: This is based on a unified timeline theory


Legend of Zelda: Seven Sacred Treasures

Years later, after the flood drained from Hyrule, and the Kingdom was reestablished, an angered Ganondorf is turned from stone back to a human. No one is sure how this happened.

But it did.

Link wakes up on his bed in his treehouse in Kokiri Forest. He is relieved. He hasn't fought anyone in a while, he just assumes that maybe he did his duty as Hero of Hyrule and diminished all evil. He walks outside to find Saria and Navi talking. "Hello Link, how are you?" says Saria. "You know," answers Link, "I think that since I defeated Malladus, nothing can go wrong". "That's the spirit" "Hey, do you know where Zelda is?" "She should be in Castle Town" "Alright, I'll go look. See you later, guys!". "Bye, Link!" said Saria and Navi simultaneously. "Wait," said Link "what is that?". He pointed to what appeared to be an aircraft of some sort, a zeppelin, maybe? Everyone looked up. The zeppelin dropped a podlike object into the ground in front of them. It split open and redeads started slowly creeping out. More pods fell around and started doing the same. Everyone panicked and ran inside their homes. Saria tripped in the way to hers and dropped her ocarina. Link slashed through them with his wooden sword, grabbed Saria's dropped ocarina and ran out into Hurule field. He played Saria's Song on her ocarina and was able to talk to her. "Saria! Are you okay?" "Yes, Link. I am safe in my home. But the kingdom is in danger once again." "This is also obviously the work of Ganondorf. I will stop him. " "Go Link. And fast. " He stopped talking and played Epona's Song, got on Epona, and rode to Hyrule Castle. The castle was filled with dead guards. Link climbed his way to the throne room to find Ganondorf and the king of Hyrule's corpse under his foot. "So we meet again" said the king of Gerudo. "I'm not here to talk, Ganondorf. Let's just get this over with before you kidnap Zelda again." The battle begun. Ganondorf shot a fireball from the hand on which the Triforce of Power is displayed. Link attempted to deflect it with his sword. But it was made of wood. And it caught fire. It was no longer of any use. Ganondorf then started shooting repeatedly at Link. It hit his body every time. Link fell to the ground. Dead.

He left behind his Triforce of Courage that Ganondorf then claimed for himself. He now has two Triforce pieces.

He then appeared in the Heavens, in front of the three gods: Din, Nayru, and Farore. "What happened?" asked Link. "Ganondorf killed you. " explained Farore briefly. "NO!" shouted Link. "All of Hyrule is in peril because of me!" "No, Link. It is not your fault. But Link, I have an important mission for you to accomplish. There are a few items that are called the Seven Sacred Treasures. If they are used in a ritual on someone with the Triforce, they are killed, and are unable to be resurrected. I want you to do this to Ganondorf. The funny thing is, you've had past experiences with all of these treasures. They are: the Silver Arrow, the Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, the Four Sword, the Phantom Hourglass, the Godess Harp, and the Master Sword. Link, you must collect these items and learn how to perform the ritual on Ganondorf." "How am I going to do this when I'm dead?" "I am going to resurrect you now. But I can only do this without human help every thousand years" "But what about every time you resurrected me before?" "That was you being born as a different person in a completely different life. This is your last life being brought completely back to life. And we don't have time for you to grow up again. Now go Link, there isn't much time. Oh! And take this. " A strange looking adventure pack appeared on him. It included three scabbards, a quiver, and a backpack. Inside one of the scabbards, there was a basic iron sword. "Goodbye, Link.". A bright light then blinded Link, next thing he knew, he was in a coffin with the adventure pack on. He slid the lid off and hopped out to find himself in his own tomb. He was surprised that despite his terrible fate, he got a proper burial. Zelda was mourning Link's death. She was looking over his grave when a hand shoots out of the ground. Zelda was startled. Especially when the rest of Link's body rose out of the ground. "Link?! How are you... What?!" stuttered Zelda. "Yes, Zelda. I AM still alive. But don't tell anyone. I don't have time to explain, okay? I would also hide yourself, Ganondorf is probably hunting you down. Got to go, Zelda. Bye." "Wait, don't you think people would recognize you, too? Take this." She gave him a black tunic and a cloth to cover the bottom half of his face. Link decided to not wear it in dungeons, but just around Hyrule. "Thanks, Zelda, but I really need to go." "Be safe, Link!".

Link put on his new tunic and the cloth and then started to think. "Let's see," Link said aloud to himself, " the last time I used the silver arrow was when I saved Zelda from Ganon at -" "Death Mountain" interrupted Navi. "Navi?! Where did you come from?" "I stayed in Kakariko Village since the attack on Kokiri Forest. It is still filled with redeads. " "Alright well you can follow me around or whatever but I need to hurry to Death Mountain"

So they both made their way to Spectacle Rock to enter the secret entrance into what used to be Ganon's lair. They spent most of the time in there squabbling around pointlessly, for there are tons of empty rooms. There weren't even any enemies, this place has been abandoned for years. In one room, they found a bow and some arrows. "I guess this is progress" said Link. "Admit it, Link. We're lost. " "We are NOT lost, ok, we just need to find the room at the end". They wandered around aimlessly until finally coming to a large room with a pile of ashes on one side, and a wizzrobe on the other. "You- why have you returned?" asked the wizzrobe. "I'm here for the arrow. Hand it over, and I won't need to hurt you." "Hurt me?! Without your precious Triforce, you are nothing. You have killed my master too many times for you to be let off easy. I have been practicing magic stronger than that of Agahnim himself." The wizzrobe grew to the size of Ganon then announced "I am the last wizzrobe of Death Mountain! Prepare to die!". The doors locked behind Link. The wizzrobe shot a giant continuous beam of magic at Link. He dodged it at the last second and started slashing at him. It did little to no damage. Link kept tucking and rolling away from the wizzrobe's attacks when he developed a plan. He nocked an arrow into his bow and shot it straight into the wizzrobe's face. It shrank down back to regular size and started actually taking damage from Link's sword. This, of course, was annoying because he, like most wizzrobes, started disappearing around the room. After dealing a decent amount of damage via sword, the wizzrobe grew again. Link kept this routine up until finally killing the wizzrobe. The doors unlocked. "Where's the arrow?" asked Navi. "Well," said Link, "When I shot it at Ganon, he burnt up in ashes." He walked over to the pile of ashes and started sifting through it to find the Silver Arrow. He held it up and inspected it. He was then blinded by a bright light and appeared in the Heavens. "What happened? Did I die again?" asked Link. "No, Link." said Din. "The Seven Sacred Treasures were designed to be the link between the Heavens and your world. We can teleport you from there to here with these. But we will only do this when it is needed. Now go and get the Ocarina of Time, Link!". Link appeared outside of Death Mountain with Navi.

"Next, we are to get the Ocarina of Time. The last time I used it was when I was in Termina, but I lost it on the way out, does this mean we will have to go to Termina again?" "I think it does, Link." They then quickly head over to the Lost Woods, where the entrance to Termina is. "So do you know how to get to Termina?" asked Navi. "I do" answered a voice from behind. Link and Navi turned around to find Saria. "After wandering these woods for years I know my way around. You just keep going straight until you reach the small cave. Go in it and work your way up the stumps. There will be a large drop, just fall down it. You'll be fine." "Thanks." said Link "Come on Navi, let's go." "Uuuh, Link, I think I will just wait here with Saria" "Alright. Bye, guys." "Wait! Youll need this." She handed him a Deku Mask. He took Saria's directions to the large drop and fell on top of a flower. He put on the mask to be turned into a Deku scrub. As a Deku scrub, he burrowed inside of flowers then popped out to land somewhere else. As he walked through a twisted corridor, he remembered this place and appeared in what was thought to be the Clock Tower of Clock Town. As he stepped outside, he was excited to see all of the friends he made in Termina. He removed the mask and stepped out of the tower to find a destroyed city. It looked as if it was destroyed years ago. He wondered what could have caused such a monstrosity until he sees the Moon , now part of the ground. Link picks up an old newspaper. There was a large headline reading "MAJORA'S MASK'S POWER ABUSED AGAIN". Link assumed this story: The Majora's Mask was stolen again, and it was used to make the moon fall, killing everyone, including the wielder of the mask. But where could the ocarina be? There was a small hole in the moon that looked a little suspicious. Link crawled into it to find a large system of tunnels and rooms with torches on the side to keep it all illuminated. There were many keefs and others basic enemies. They were definitely put here for protection, and these tunnels were absolutely man made. But who made them? Link eventually reached a room that seemed as if it was in construction. There was a pickaxe in the corner that Link proceeded to take. It allowed Link to mine through soft parts in walls. Traversing the tunnels was strange, because the gravity kept confusing Link. Link finally reached a room where there was crystals everywhere, three large skeletal figures, and the Ocarina of Time inside of a Moon's Tear. Link walked over and mined it out. There was then a mining through the roof. A girl, around 20, fell through the roof. "I thought that there weren't any survivors..." she said. "I'm Avaritia. But don't automatically judge me for my frivolous actions that have caused such terrible things." "Why? What have you done?" asked Link. "I was the one who stole the Majora's Mask and caused the moon to crash into Termina. I don't know why, it's like something forced me to do it. Yeah, I steal a heck of a lot, but I would never do something this apocalyptic." "Its okay, I have seen what the mask does to people. And its a shame that when I work so hard to prevent something, it happens as soon as I leave. You wouldn't know where it might be now, would you?" "No, sorry, uh-" "Link." "Link. It flew off my face upon collision. I saw where it landed, too, but I blacked out. I was in a coma for a while, but when I woke up, it was gone. Vanished." "That's strange." "Hey, where did my ocarina go?" asked Avaritia. "Oh, I was just getting to that-" "Did you steal my ocarina?" "No! Well kinda. See-" then the Ocarina of Time fell out of Link's bag. "NO!" shouted Avaritia. "You broke the Moon's Tear, too? Do you know how rare those are? You don't just go in someone's home, break things, then steal their instruments! Stealing is what killed off all of my friends and family! People like you can't live in this world!". Avaritia climbs into one of the skeletal figures, as if it were a type of armor. It then

attracted crystals from around the room to cover it and actually protect her. She then repeatedly tried to smash Link with her giant crystal arm, but he was able to dodge her attacks. He would then use the pickaxe to break the crystals off her. When she would miss her attacks and have her arm on the ground, Link would break off those crystals. Eventually, there would be no crystals left on her, and the skeleton would shatter after blows from Links sword. Of course, she had the other two skeleton armors to use, which she did, but it was no match against Link. After taking out all three, Avaritia fell to the ground. The shaking from the impact caused a collapsing in part of the room, crushing and killing Avaritia. The last Terminian. Link picked up the ocarina. He then appeared in the Heavens again. "Hello, Link. I see you have found the Ocarina of Time." said Nayru. "It was always my favorite treasure. Because of its beautiful melodies." Link plays a small scale on it. "Hehe. Use it well. And please don't lose it this time." Link reappeared outside the moon.

He then worked his way out of Termina with the help of the Deku Mask. Saria and Navi were waiting for him. "Did you get the ocarina?" asked Navi. "Yeah." said Link as he held it up as evidence. "Good. What's next?" "The Majora's Mask . This is going to be hard, though. The mask's whereabouts are unknown." "Maybe the mask's rightful owner knows where it is." "The Happy Mask Salesman is long gone. But I guess looking in his shop couldn't hurt." Link and Navi headed to Castle Town, being careful not to be recognized, despite his disguise. They entered what used to be called the Happy Mask Shop, which is now called the Mask Shop. "I'm the Mask Salesman. How may I help you?" said the man at the desk in a depressing tone. "Where did you come from?" asked Link. "I took over the shop when the Happy Mask Salesman died. How may I help you?" "I need to know about the Majora's Mask." "I found it on the ground of a post apocalyptic city then I sold it to a millionaire. Why do you ask?" "Why would you do that?! Do you realize what you might have caused?!" "Well sorry for trying to make a living! The economy has been failing since Ganondorf came into power, and he offered me 100000000 rupees for it! I had to!" Link sighed. "Do you know where he lives?" "Yeah. In that mansion in the middle of Kakariko Village.". They went over to the mansion. There was caution tape on the doors. As Link started to cut it, a guard came and pulled him away from the door. "There is a crime scene investigation currently going on in this residence. Now leave at once." said the guard. But instead, Link ran into the mansion as fast as he could and locked the door behind him. The mansion was gigantic! The biggest home Link has ever seen! Link wandered around the house. He ran into a room at one point filled with Hylian guards. They all tried arresting him, but Link decided that he didn't have time to negotiate with them, and defeated them all. In that room, behind a glass case, he found the Magic Gauntlets. They can shoot a giant beam of magic out of their palms, but it takes maximum magic. And Link currently has none. He put them on and decided that he will need something to destroy things his sword can't. He made his way to the top floor, where he found what looked like an autopsy on a man wearing a suit and a monocle. But the floor was littered with dead guards. When all of a sudden, a wizard broke through the wall with Majora's Mask in hand, drinks a magic potion, then puts on the mask. He shot a fireball through the roof, making a giant, gaping hole that makes the sky visible. Link then saw that the wizard was using his powers to bring the moon towards the Earth at an alarming rate. Link had a matter of minutes to stop this."Who is this guy?" asked Link. "I don't know, but he must have killed the millionaire and stole the mask!" said Navi. The wizard had many magic potions attached to his belt. Link knew he had to get one to fire his gauntlet laser. The wizard's best defense was to keep shooting at Link as he moved toward him. Link kept dodging these attacks and going forward. Link finally got to the wizard and grabbed a potion. The wizard pushed him to the back if the room, where Link drank the potion and fired. This gave Link the opportunity to slash at him with his sword. After many blows from his sword, the wizard snapped out of it and shot a hole in the floor to the previous floor, where they fell to. The room was larger, so Link had to dodge more attacks on his way to the wizard. This was the same way with the next three floors which the wizard also forced Link to fall down to. Eventually, Link dealt enough hits to finally defeat the wizard. He ran over to his belt where he grabbed a potion, drank it, and fired his magic at the moon, which was about to crash into the Earth. The moon shot back into the sky. Link grabbed the mask off the wizards face and held it up. He was transported to the Heavens again. "The Majora's Mask." said Farore. "This artifact has been abused. Cursed. It's a shame that something so powerful can do so much wrongdoing. It was never meant to be evil. And it was never cleared of its evil powers. Until now." the mask floated in the air and the goddesses sent spheres of power to free the mask of its curse. It was sent back down to Link. "You are now able to control yourself when the mask is on you. Take care, Link." Link appeared outside the now destroyed mansion.

"You are under arrest!" said the guard that was guarding the mansion. Link pulled out the ocarina and started to run away while playing Epona's Song. Epona ran toward him and Link hopped on top and rode away until the guard was out of reach. "Where to next?" asked Navi. "Where I put the Four Sword when I was done with it. The Four Sword Sanctuary." "Do you remember where it is?" "No, it has been lost for years. Maybe Zel- Sheik knows. But I can't go through Kakariko Village.". So he played the Nocturne of Shadow that warped him to the graveyard. "Sheik!" he said. "You wouldn't happen to know where the Four Sword Sanctuary is, do you?" "Yes, but it is located in a mountain, and a few years ago there was a rock slide, shutting off all access to the sanctuary. However, I do know a way to get there. You must play the Song of the Triforce. Repeat after me" She played a small refrain on a harp, not the Godess Harp, but a harp. Link repeated it on his ocarina. It warped him and Zelda to a cave with a large gaping hole on the wall. They stepped to the edge to see that the hole was in the mountain, and high up. It overlooked all of Hyrule. "This place is very sacred to Hylians. It is where the Triforce was first dropped by the goddesses before it was hidden in Skyloft. Good luck in finding the Sanctuary!" said Zelda before she played the Nocturne of Shadow and returned to the graveyard. After wandering the tunnels, he found that he could get into the sanctuary, if he could destroy some rocks that are in the way. After looking

around some time, he found a Mogma in the ground. "Hello, traveler! Said the Mogma. "I'm Obsid. Why are you here?" "I'm here for a magical sword. Why are you here? Don't Mogmas only live in Eldin?" "I travel the world and I got lost in this mountain. Can you help me out?". Link led him all the way back to the gaping hole in the front of the mountain. "Thank you, I thought I would never make it out ! Take this, I will probably never use it again." Obsid gave him an empty bomb bag. "If you can find any bomb flowers, then just toss them in that bag and you can use them at any time!". Obsid dug into the ground and found his way out. Link proceeded to look everywhere. But he couldn't find a single bomb flower. But then he realized something and used his pickaxe to make a hole in a soft spot in the wall. And there it was! A bomb flower! Link picked it up and put it in his bomb bag. He went over to where the sanctuary doors were blocked by rocks, took out the bomb flower and blew them up. The doors of the sanctuary were revealed. They were gigantic and had pictures representing the four elements infused with the Picori Blade, and everything Link already knows about the Four Sword. Link pushes open the doors to find the Four Sword resting in the pedestal. Link was about to pull it right out, when he thought, "What if Vaati comes out again?" but then he realized that Vaati is long dead. Link removed the sword from the pedestal and put it in a scabbard. Then from out of the sword came a dark aura that embodied itself as a man. "Hello, Link." he said. Link was startled. "What? You don't remember me? Let me reintroduce myself." He gave Link a deadly stare "My name is Vaati." "Vaati? How are you even still alive? I killed you three times already!" "That is just the thing. When you hit me for the first time with the Four Sword, I tried using my magic on it to counteract it, but instead, it multiplied me four times and trapped me in the sword. And since you killed three of me, it's my last chance to finally kill you and take over Hyrule!". He transformed into his demon form. "Your plan won't work, Vaati. Ganondorf already did that." Link unsheathed the sword. "And you'll have to go through me first." Vaati hovered around the floor, attempting to hit Link with spike balls shooting out of him. Link cloned himself. The four Links nocked their bows and shot arrows at Vaati's open eyes simultaneously. They would then go over to them and slash at them until they fell off. They kept doing this until all the eyes preventing damage to Vaati were all completely off. Vaati grew two large arms with claws at the end. The Links then attempted to throw bomb flowers at him, but Vaati would catch them and throw them back. They dodged the flowers and came up with a plan. They would pick up a flower, wait a second, then throw it, so when Vaati caught it, it would explode in his hand. This would cause his arm to shatter, and when both his arms were shattered, he would grow the eyes back to protect him. This process was repeated until Vaati was armless and had only one giant eye. The Links rejoined together as one, and slashed repeatedly at Vaati's huge eye until he was finally defeated. Once and for all. Link held up the Four Sword and appeared in the Heavens again. "I see you have the Four Sword now." said Farore. Link unsheathed it as proof. "I know you are very familiar with this particular blade. And this isn't the first time you're going to save the kingdom with it. Now, to get the Phantom Hourglass." Link appeared at the bottom of the mountain with Navi.

"The Phantom Hourglass is all the way on the other continent. How am I supposed to get there?" said Link. "I bet Zelda has some connections." said Navi. So they headed to the graveyard, which was empty. There was a note from Sheik, though. It said in ancient Hylian script:

"Link, meet me in the potion shop. Syrup.

-Zelda"

"Syrup? What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but we should head to the potion shop." So they did. On their way there, they noticed that absolutely no one was in the village. But he got to the potion shop to find a Hylian guard. "Password" he said. "Ummm..." Link thought for a moment. "Syrup?" Link guessed. The guard moved aside. "Move on ahead." There was a staircase leading down into a large round room with a big round table in the middle, and everyone in Kakariko Village sitting in chairs around it. "Hello" said Zelda, who was out of disguise. "Why don't you sit?" she gestured to a chair next to her. He sat in it. "Everyone, I would like to introduce to you the guest of honor, Link." He removed the cloth. Everyone gasped. "I thought you were dead!" shouted a villager. "Nope. He's completely alive." said Zelda. "Excuse me, but what is going on here?" asked Link. "We are rebelling against Ganondorf. We are planning an attack on his castle soon. And you're leading us." said Zelda. "As much as I would love leading a whole bunch of people to their deaths in a pointless attempt in fighting the power, I have my own business with Ganondorf to tend to. Zelda, do you know a way to get to the new continent?" "I can take care of that." said a tall man on the other side of the table. "My name is Ludwig. I used to own the dock at the shore, but Ganondorf took it over, along with everything because of you!" "Look, I'm sorry, I will help you steal a boat from there, but do you think I didn't try defeating him? I did try. And I failed. But we need to stop complaining about the past and act now. Ludwig come with me to the dock and everyone, don't attack the castle. You are all going to die." Ludwig and Link stood up and left the room. Ludwig led him to the shore where they hid in a bush from the moblins that infested the area. Link shot arrows from afar and defeated all of them. Ludwig started up the boat and left the beach. They rode for hours. "You know, Link, there's a difference between dying and being killed." said Ludwig. "For example, if someone were to have the Triforce, and be killed, their Triforce would be left behind, and not reincarnate with the person who had it. Thats what happened to you. Also, if a deity were to become mortal, and be killed, they can't reincarnate." They finally reached the new continent. "There it is. Now go and do what you need to do so we can get out of here." Link headed to the Temple of the Ocean King. "This is where I put the Phantom Hourglass when I was done with it, Navi" "Where'd you put it?" "The top floor. " On the way to, Link fought many Phantoms, and other enemies that he encountered previously in the temple. Link doesn't know why, but most of the temple was safe zones. The parts that weren't Link tried to avoid. But eventually, he got to the top floor, where he fought Bellum. There was no hourglass. Only a mirror. Link looked into it, but saw no reflection. "Great. Someone must have stolen it. And what is this mirror doing here?" Link thought for a second of where it could be, and eventually got bored and started to play on his ocarina. He remembered a song he learned long ago. He kept playing it over and over until remembering what it was called: the Ballad of the Wind Fish. He played it again and then the Wind Fish flew in and above Link. "You... you're the hero who awoke me. I never payed you back. Do you need help with something?" Link looked in the mirror. "You wouldn't happen to know where the Phantom Hourglass is, do you?" "I know where A hourglass is. I'm not sure if it's the one of which you speak." Then out of his mouth dropped what looked like the Phantom Hourglass, but completely black. It's reflection in the mirror was the Phantom Hourglass. "This must be the Dark Mirror. The hourglass is stuck in the Dark Realm. No wonder I have no reflection. I killed mine, more than once. Now how do I get it out?" The Wind Fish flew behind Link. The Wind Fish's reflection flew out of the mirror, breaking the mirror. It copied the Wind Fish's every move, and also tried attacking him. Link rode on top of Wind Fish into the air and Dark Wind Fish followed. Link would shoot arrows at the Dark Wind Fish's tiny wings, but this affected the Wind Fish's flight as well. Every time they would grow back anyway, saving Link and Dark Wind Fish. At a point where they were both falling from a very great height, Link realized he had full magic and shot the magic gauntlets at Dark Wind Fish. When it was dead, Wind Fish had full control over its flight and saved Link. He dropped him off at the shards of the mirror. "Just play the song if you need me again." said the Wind Fish as he flew away. Link reassembled the mirror and thought out the dynamics of the mirror. He threw the Dark Hourglass in, and the Phantom Hourglass flung right out into Link's hands. He was teleported to the Heavens again. "The Phantom Hourglass." said Din "But the Sands of Hours are worn out, and can only be used once more. You have ONE SHOT to defeat Ganondorf. Don't use it until then." Link appeared outside the temple.

He went down to the shore where Ludwig was and rode back with him to Hyrule. "Alright, now to get the Goddess Harp. This will be easy, Zelda has it." He headed to Kakariko Village, which was in ruins. Most buildings were reduced to rubble, fire was everywhere, as well as corpses. There was still the staircase leading down. Link went into it to find about half of Kakariko's population at the table. "Link! Something terrible has happened!" said a villager. "What? What happened?!" "Ganondorf came. He killed almost everyone and.." "And what?!" "Zelda. He killed Zelda. And took her Triforce, too." Link was devastated. "His army did this?" "No. He was alone. He is more powerful than ever. And with the full Triforce, who knows what he can do?!" Link knew what this meant. His job was a whole lot harder now. He walked away and looked at what Ganondorf alone caused. "Navi," said Link, "I don't think I can do this." "Link, don't let Zelda get you down." "It's not just that, Navi. Ganondorf has the full Triforce, now. He has the kingdom. He has everything. What do I have? Nothing. The wizzrobe was right. I'm nothing without my Triforce." "Link, you have gotten so far. You can't give up now." "I'm going to die, Navi. I'm going to die in the same way I died before, bringing shame to my name. There is no way I'm doing that again." "There is a chance that you'll die, Link, but if you die, you won't die in vain." Link thought for a moment. "I'll do it. Not for revenge, not for the kingdom. But for Zelda." Link headed back to the table. "What did they do with the Goddess Harp?" "Upon Zelda's death, everyone dropped everything and gave her a proper burial. The harp was buried with her. Her tomb is long and elaborate, it was made so no one could steal the harp-" "Whatever. I'm going in there, and I'm getting the harp." Link stormed to the Graveyard to find Zelda's grave. It had no inscription on the tombstone, but there were flowers on the ground. Link moved the flowers aside and dug down to find the tomb below. The tomb was dark, sometimes pitch black. There were redeads, poes, gibdos, and ghosts. The ghosts were invincible, though. Link had to fight these enemies in almost complete darkness. There were also many booby traps set up to try and kill anyone who would try and pass them. There were many ghosts blocking doors, that Link couldn't pass. Eventually, he reached a room where there was a pedestal that Link could put his sword. In the room, there was also a skeleton missing its skull. Link plunged the iron sword into the pedestal and it transformed the sword the Ghost Sword. It has a purple aura surrounding it and a skull on the guard. There was a long black line on one side of the blade. On the tip, there was a small inscription of a bird. Link continued on to find that with this new sword, he could kill ghosts. He used this to get to new rooms and eventually a large room. There was a pedestal in the middle, identical to the on that transformed his sword. Link observed the walls. There were inscriptions about Morteme, the legendary bird that feeds off ghosts, or what Link considers a myth made to scare away grave robbers. Link spotted a doorway on the other side, but a mysterious aura blocked it. Link walked over to it and looked through. He could see Zelda's coffin. Link heard a sound from behind that made him jump. Link turned around to find a large skeleton on the ground that wasn't there previously. A shroud of dark smoke started to surround the skeleton. It rose and reassembled itself as a large bird skeleton. It was Morteme. "It's real!" shouted Link. It shot ghosts out of its mouth at Link. However, with his new Ghost Sword, he was able to defeat these. But these were special ghosts, for when Link would hit them with the Ghost Sword, a small part of the black line in the sword would turn blue. The more ghosts he would defeat, the more blue the line turned. When the line turned completely blue, it shot a large beam that Link aimed at Morteme. When it would hit him, Morteme would fall to the floor. This gave Link the opportunity to slash at him. Soon after, he regained consciousness and started flying again. He got harder and harder to hit with the beam. But eventually, he fell to the floor, behind the pedestal, and the smoke stopped. Link walked away from the bird skeleton and observed from afar how he could get to the next room. When the smoke on Morteme started quickly again. He started spewing ghosts from his mouth, creating a giant sphere of souls around Morteme. Link slashed his way through it hazardly. He eventually reached the pedestal, where he quickly put the sword in. It created a shield of some sort around Link that kept growing, killing all the ghosts and Morteme. As it passed the aura, it destroyed it allowing access to the next room. Link walked in. There was only a coffin with the Hyrule Crest on it. Link slid off the lid to find Zelda's corpse holding the Goddess harp. Link took it from her hands and observed it. He was transported to the Heavens again. "Hello, Link." said Nayru. "You are so close, just one more treasure to go. You can do it, Link! Go and get the Master Sword!" Link appeared outside of the grave.

"Alright, now to get the Master Sword" said Link. "Do you know where it is?" Asked Navi. "Not a clue." Everyone was carrying large bags with all their belongings in them out of Kakariko. "What are you doing?" Link asked a villager. "We are moving out of Kakariko. There's no use to staying in this destroyed village, so we're moving to Castle Town." he whispered. "But if you move closer to Ganondorf, he's more likely to find about the rebellion!" Said Link. "He's even more likely to find out if you keep shouting the word 'rebellion' at the top of your lungs! Keep quiet!" "Link!." shouted a voice from above. Link looked up to find Kaepora Gaebora. "Hoot! I hid the Master Sword in the Temple of Time! Go get it! Quickly!" Link decided to head to Castle Town with them, but to head to the Temple of Time. Link entered the temple to find the three Spiritual Stones on their pedestal. Link played the notes that were on the pedestal called the Song of Time. This opened the door in front of him to reveal the Master Sword. As soon as Link ran through the door, he was interrupted when a smoking figure shot through the roof, and Landed in front of Link. It materialized itself, and revealed to be Ganondorf himself. "And who might you be?" asked Ganondorf calmly. "If you are here for the sword, I would turn back now, for I might just spare your worthless life. Link took a single step forward. "If that's how you want to play it,"Ganondorf shot a fireball past Link to hit the pedestal, knocking off the Spiritual Stones, and closing the Door of Time. Link was trapped inside. Ganondorf started making the temple crumble. Link raced towards the sword as he dodged falling debris and Ganondorf's fireballs. The temple was completely destroyed by the time he got to the sword. Link decided that there was no time to get away after he would get the sword, so Ganondorf needed to be defeated now. Ganondorf caught up and was right in front of Link. Link pulled the Master Sword out of the Pedestal of Time, and was about to slash Ganondorf with it, when he was transported somewhere. Link didn't know where he was, but he was just glad Ganondorf didn't recognize him. There was a long pathway with a door at the end. The pathway had water coming from it and pouring out of the sides. "Hey, goddesses," said Link. "It would be really great if you could teleport me out of here. I have the Master Sword. Goddesses? Navi?" there was no response. Link just continued down the path and went through the door. There was a large pillar in the middle , with a large door on it, but it was closed. There were eleven doors on the wall of the round room. One of them Link just came out of. In the first one, it was bright and the manipulation of light was needed to get to the end. A crystal was needed to be put in a statue of a person at the end. The second had the same objective, but it was infested with plants. The third one was almost completely on fire. There was water all over the fourth one. The fifth was dark, and infested with redeads. The sixth was filled with sand and hard to maneuver through. The seventh was frozen over and slippery. The eighth looked like a cave, with many falling boulders. The ninth was windy and rather annoying. And finally, the tenth was unusually mechanical. When all the crystals were placed in the statues, the door finally opened to reveal the Gravity Boots. In certain zones, Link could shift the gravity that affects him. While inside the pillar, Link used them to float up to the ceiling. He the entered through a large door to find a large room, only half lit. "Hello, intruder." said a voice from the dark. "I see that you have killed all of my kind." "Who are you?" Link asked nervously. A gigantic, black aquamentus emerged from the dark. "I'm the last one. You killed all of the aquamentus. Now I must kill you." he started shooting fireballs at Link, which were dodged. Link then realized that the entire room was a gravity zone. He manipulated the gravity to slice him in the face in a certain way. After dealing a decent amount of damage, some zones were disabled, and Link had to dodge the Aquamentus's attacks until the zones turned back on. He the started manipulating the gravity again until he went to the ceiling above aquamentus and tried falling to plunge the sword into his head, but he turned his head up, and opened his mouth, and Link fell inside. Aquamentus tried swallowing Link, but he managed to pry his mouth open and use the gravity boots to fly out. He then did what was originally planned and stabbed the aquamentus through the top of his head. The aquamentus was dead. Link retrieved the Master Sword from his head, cut the key off his neck, and proceeded to the next room. In there was absolutely nothing. It was completely empty. But then Link remembered that he was on the roof and dropped down to the floor to find a small, lit platform. Link got onto it, and was once again teleported. He was in an empty room, when he was teleported to the Heavens again. "Link!" said Farore. "Thank goodness you're okay!" "Why? What happened?" "When you grabbed the Master Sword, we tried teleporting you here, but we lost contact. We thought you were dead! What happened out there?" "When I pulled the sword out, I was teleported somewhere, but I don't know where it was." "You must have been in the Sacred Realm. We can't teleport you from there. And bringing someone to the Sacred Realm seems like a trap that the Sages would set up for anyone who tries to take the Master Sword." "Does this mean I can go defeat Ganondorf?" "No, Link. You still need to learn how to do the ritual." Link appeared in the middle of Hyrule field.

There was a goron with a map in hand and a backpack on. "Oh no! You must work for that bad man in the castle! You may take my treasures, just, don't hurt me, okay?" said the Goron as he cowered in fear. "I'm not going to hurt you, and I have all the treasures I need." said Link. "You aren't?" "No." Link turned around to point to Ganondorf's castle. "Just stay away from there, and you'll be fine." said Link. "What is that?" asked the Goron. "What is what?" "That on your back... that... that sword." "This?" Link drew the Master Sword. "Is this a replica, or..." "Nope. The real deal." "I am Gorko. My grandfather, whom I was named after, spent his life searching for this, as well as the other sacred treasures." "You mean these?" Link opened his bag to show Gorko all the sacred treasures he has. "Oh my... you have all of them! I never got close to finding these, but you... you have... every single one! This is so exciting! Do you know what these are used for?" "Yes, but I don't know how to perform the ritual. Would you know how?" "Oh, of course not. But I know where you could learn. There is a man that can teach you how in the Eldin province." "Can you take me to the creature?" "Why, yes I can, to Some extent. If we were to start walking now, it would take... let's see... about three weeks. Well, let's start walking. "That won't be necessary." Link played the Ballad of the Wind Fish on the ocarina, and the Wind Fish flew in. Gorko and Link got on top. "Here is a map to show you the way to Eldin." said Gorko. Link steered the Wind Fish to the Eldin province, where he he was dropped off on the ground. "This is as far as I can go." said the Wind Fish. "The mountains start here, and it would be faster for you to just go from here by foot. Goodbye, Link!" Link and Gorko traveled through a cave in the tall mountains to find the rest of Eldin, but it was completely frozen over, unlike it's usual heat. Where there used to be lava, there was ice. Eldin volcano was now snow-capped. There was also mysterious tubes sticking out of the ground. "It must have been a while since I was last here." said Link. They easily treaded through the province, to the top of the mountain. They were at the very top of Eldin volcano, where it would usually be extremely hot. "He's in here? Asked Link. "Yeah, he's at the very bottom, you'll find him." Link started to lower himself into the icy volcano. "Come on, Gorko." "You know how I said I can lead you to an extent?" said Gorko "This is the end of that extent" Link lowered himself completely into the volcano. It was terribly cold and ironic. It was completely frozen on the inside. The floor was made only of ice, and Link could see a little ways down. The whole volcano was illuminated by a mysterious light source coming from the bottom. There were multiple layers of ice that Link had to traverse through. There were also many ice-inhabiting enemies, that weren't native to Eldin. Link was able to go through soft spots in ice with the pickaxe he found in the moon. Eventually there was a room with a giant crack in the ground. The source of light was coming from directly under it. Link jammed the pickaxe into the center of the crack. The entire ground split in half and Link fell under. The room was filled with magma and large flat stones floating in it, and Link luckily landed on a rock. There were pipes lined all around the walls that lead to under the magma. Link looked around the room to try and find an exit. But then a long thin dragon rose out of the magma and yelled "This is my heat! Leave it alone!" "What ? What do you mean said?" Link but was interrupted by a ball of flaming rocks shot by the dragon at him. Link dodged, but this was needed to be done carefully, for he could easily fall off a rock and into the magma. Link discovered that he could hit the rocks back at the dragon that would inflict damage. Link spotted a lever on the high wall. The dragon would then stop shooting at Link and swoop down trying to hit Link, but he would jump in top of him. The dragon tried shaking him off, but when the dragon would fly up, he was able to pull the lever. It lowered the magma in the room. The lowered magma exposed another lever as was there another when the magma was lowered again. Eventually, a floor was exposed and the magma fell through the small cracks in it. Link climbed onto the dragon again, and he attacked its head. The dragon fell to floor, defeated. There was a door on the other side of the room that all the pipes were leading to. Link walked into it to find an old man and a large machine behind him. "You... how did you... get here?" "Long story. I need to know how to perform the ritual of the Seven Sacred Treasures." "Alright, by the way, my name is Amarok. Would you like the short way, or the long way?" "Short way, please." " I will teach you quickly, if you were to destroy that machine over there." Link quickly walked over to it and destroyed it with his sword. "Oh, thank you. That machine has been draining the heat from Eldin to here for years! Anyway, step over here." Link did so. The man held put his hand a if he was pointing and touched Link on his forehead. Link was instantly filled with knowledge on the Treasures. "Thank you, Amarok." Link drew his sword and was once again transported to the Heavens. Farore said "This is it, Link. You are ready to defeat Ganondorf. Go, Link. Your destiny awaits!" Link appeared in the now hot Eldin region.

He made his way to the center of Hyrule field where he lifted a large patch of grass to reveal the Ritual Format. It was a large circle, with four smaller circles on the North, South, East, and West points. This is where the ritual is to be performed. Link then rode Epona over to what used to be Hyrule castle. Ganondorf's Castle rested upon a small piece of land in the middle of a gigantic hole. Link looked down the hole and couldn't see the bottom. A small bridge connected it and Link got off Epona and walked across it. "Are you sure you want to do this, Link?" asked a voice from behind. Link turned around to find Navi. "Navi, I have to. It's my duty." "That's the spirit, Link." Link walked through the giant and surprisingly unlocked door. The inside was dark and gloomy. It was infested with darknuts and iron knuckles. They all charged at Link, who ran to the door in the back of the room, but it was locked. Link had no choice but to hold off the enemies until he found the key. He managed to defeat them all, but it wasn't easy. Link didn't think he could take much more than that. He grabbed the key from the hand of a defeated darknut and unlocked the door to reveal a staircase that lead to the next floor. There was the same amount of enemies as before, and with the same objective. On the way to the third floor, Link wondered what came of the "rebellion" that was planned earlier. The enemies on the third floor were more aggressive and really almost killed Link. The fourth floor was terrible. There were more enemies than before and Link would have died if it weren't for the mysterious figures cloaked in black that slammed in through the windows. They killed off the last of the enemies before revealing themselves as people of Castle Town and part of the rebellion. They said that they will meet Link on the next floor. Although when Link got to the next floor, there was only one enemy, a ball-and-chain trooper, and no windows. It was almost impossible to deal damage to, for he had lots of range. But when Link dealt enough, the trooper ran to the next floor. Link followed to find an empty room with many passages all around. The rebels broke through the windows again. "Sorry we couldn't help you before, there were no windows in the previous floor!" " It's alright, we just need to continue". A voice boomed from speakers overhead. "Security breach on floor: 6" "Oh no..." enemies rushed in and there were lots of them. Each person took their fair share of enemies to defeat but it wasn't easy. Eventually the waves of darknuts and iron knuckles stopped and they proceeded to the next floor. It was the ball-and-chain trooper again, but Link had backup this time. It was a lot easier this time, and he was defeated eventually. "All right, guys! To the next floor!" said Link. "I don't think so" said a rebel. "Why not?" "The next floor is the final floor. The throne room. I- I'm not ready to face Ganondorf. You're on your own, Link. I'm sorry." The rebels headed downstairs while Link opened the door to the next floor. As he started to walk up the staircase, he felt a thunderous shake, and started running up the staircase. He opened the door and charged at Ganondorf. Link jumped in the air, ready to stab Ganondorf, when he smacked right into an invisible barrier. Ganondorf laughed at Link. "That was quite an entrance, hahaha." "Quiet Ganondorf!" "What have I done?" asked Ganondorf sarcastically. "Wha-, what have you done?! What haven't you done?! I can't even begin to list the people you killed, one of them being me!" "Is that why you came here? To yell at me for things I know I did? I feel no shame, Link." "No! I came to fight you!" "Well that will be hard considering there is a big shield in the way. Now run along before I send my army after you." "Your entire army is dead!" Ganondorf looked at Link as if he was impressed. Link pointed his sword at him and shouted "Now get your royal arrogance over here and fight like a man!" "Why would I want to do that when I could just sit here and continue destroying Hyrule?" "Because if you don't, you know that I will find a way to meddle with your plans." Ganondorf thought for a second. "Alright then." The barrier went down. The battle of ages has started. Ganondorf flew into the air and started shooting fireballs at Link, who would knock them back in a dead man's volley. Link didn't miss any, and after a while it hit Ganondorf. This kept happening, and Ganondorf kept getting hit. After a few hits, Link looked out the windows to see lightning come from the sky and hit the castle. It destroyed a floor of the castle. Ganondorf made a thin sword out of air and started to attack Link. Link had to dodge is attacks while trying to attack at the same time. When he was done dealing a decent amount of damage, Ganondorf flew into the air again and started another dead man's volley. It was longer and faster this time. But the hits always went to Ganondorf. When he returned to the floor, two thin swords appeared this time, that slashed at Link. Link just kept dodging and slashing. Ganondorf took out another floor. The swords disappeared and Ganondorf continued his routine of shooting fireballs and Link and Link hitting them back at him. Ganondorf returned to the ground and the two swords reappeared. Ganondorf put them together an they transformed into one huge sword. It looked awfully familiar, but Link couldn't remember where it came from. It gave heavy blows to the ground as Link dodged it. Ganondorf was now enraged and took out the rest of the floors of the castle and they fell to the ground. Ganondorf stuck the large sword into the ground and started charging an attack. Link ran off the small piece of land. He was scared of what Ganondorf was about to do. In panic, he threw a bomb flower he found on the ground at Ganondorf. It destroyed the piece of land and Ganondorf fell to the bottom of the seemingly endless hole. Link looked down the hole and saw a golden triangle at the bottom. Link felt as if he failed. He wasn't supposed to kill Ganondorf, he was supposed to do the ritual on him. Link saw the Triforce at the bottom. But it seemed as if it was growing. No, it was getting closer. It was then revealed that it was on the back of a giant clawed hand that grabbed onto the edge of the pit. Then another came and pulled the terrible creature that it belonged to up onto the ground. It was Ganon, but much bigger. It barely fit within the walls of Castle Town, and carried the giant sword that he had earlier. Link got on Epona who was waiting next to Link, and started running away. Ganon chased him, destroying every building in Castle Town. Link rode outside the gates, just before Ganon destroyed them. He chased him to the Ritual Format. Ganon was standing in the large circle in the middle, while Link was standing in one outside of that. Link got out the Phantom Hourglass. Ganon was about to stomp on Link, when time suddenly froze. Link got on the Majora's Mask and created a barrier around Ganon with the few seconds Link had. Time unfroze, but Ganon was stuck in the barrier. Link took out the Four Sword and the other three Links went in the other three circles in the Ritual Format. The Red and Blue Links took out their Master Swords and started slashing at Ganon. The Purple Link took out the Goddess Harp and the Green Link took out the Ocarina of Time. They played the Ballad of The Goddess in unison. When the song was over, the barrier around Ganon rose, carrying Ganon too. All the Links took out their bows and nocked their Silver Arrows and aimed at Ganon. The Triforce on his hand started to glow. The Links shot the arrows at Ganon, causing a blinding light. They only heard the arrows fall to the ground and Ganon's giant sword. The light went away and all that was left was the Triforce on the ground. The Links went back together as one. Link walked over and claimed the Triforce as his own. The Master Sword started glowing eerily and an a dark aura shot from it. It formed to be a large, muscular, grey man. Instead of hair, he had fire protruding from his head. He picked up the giant sword and Link immediately recognized him. His name is Demise. "But.. But how?" asked Link. "I wished to be immediately reborn in my strongest state. Its been a long time since I've been... him." Demise took a giant swing at Link that Link barely dodged. As he ran from Demise's attacks, Navi appeared behind him. "Play the Song of Storms!" she yelled. He quickly did as told. A storm started temporarily, and the rain put out the fire on Demise's head. It rendered him vulnerable for a few moments. After that, Demise showed some attacks that he never has before, such as shooting beams from his eyes and making boulders fall from the open sky. "Enough!" shouted Demise. He grew some sort of halo and started flying and attacking Link from above. Link played the Ballad of the Wind Fish. The Wind Fish flew in an Link got on him. He flew up to where Demise was. Demise started to transform. He grew four tentacles that came out of his back and six more eyes. His teeth were gigantic and razor sharp, and he was about ten times the size as he was before. He shot gigantic beams from some of his eyes, making it a challenge for Link to get to him, but it was possible. When he did, he had to slash at Demise's eyes. He needed to do this a couple times before he was able to grab the gigantic sword from his huge hand and started hitting Demise. He slashed at Demise with the enormous sword then plunged it through his chest. Demise fell to the ground, in the center of the Ritual Format. The sword kept him stuck to the ground. Link quickly got back to the ground and repeated the ritual. The Phantom Hourglass was no longer needed because Demise was trapped. The Silver Arrows were shot once again and Demise was defeated. For good. Kaepora Garbora swooped in and looked at Link. "You... you did it! Link, hoot, this... this is incredible, but I believe that you have some unfinished business." His talons grabbed Link by the arms and carried him to the graveyard. Link looked at Zelda's grave and his Triforce started to to glow. A hand then popped out of the grave, and then the rest of the body was pulled up to be revealed that it was Zelda. "Link, link what happened? I only remember a terrible beast, then, Link, did I die?" "I will explain everything soon." They walked to Castle Town, and on the way Link told the whole story. When they got there, they noticed that everyone was outside of their underground cellars, where they were hiding during the battle. "So... what happened?" "He's gone." There was a moment of silence. Everyone started cheering. Through the cheers, Zelda said to Link "Thanks, Link. You're the hero of Hyrule."

THE END


End file.
